Dark Chocolate and Strawberries
by I-Am-Forever-Loved
Summary: Sakura has been waiting for him to return. When he returns, things start to heat up.  Warning: Lemon one-shot - Sakura and Itachi


Dark Chocolate and Strawberries

Sakura stood in her kitchen washing a few dishes left behind. It was a tedious chore but it had to get done. She wasn't much of a pack rat or a slob but with the late hours at the hospital it was hard to keep her place neat and orderly. On top of that, doing chores kept her mind off of things. Things she knew were on her mind far too often. Like him. He had been gone for weeks on a mission and it was killing her to know he was out there somewhere and she didn't know where. A big storm had hit earlier that day and was hovering all over fire country. Steady and cold it rained, lightening flashed, thunder boomed, at with each tick of the clock she grew more and more worried.

Of course he could take care of himself, she didn't have to worry, but it was too hard not to. Sakura slammed down a plate into the soapy water making it splash up at her soaking her red tank top.

"Shit…" she muttered. "I'm not supposed to be like this. I'm not some doting housewife who stands around the kitchen cleaning waiting for her lover to come home. I need a drink."

She pulled the plug in the sink letting all the soapy water drain out with a "glug, glug, glug," and dried her hands ignoring the few dishes left sitting. She reached into a cabinet and brought down a wine glass and went to the fridge to find her much needed remedy to her madness. She grabbed a bottle of chocolate wine, a new favorite for her, and poured a glass full downing it in a few gulps. She coughed to clear her throat and poured another glass. This one she took slower letting the alcohol slid down and into her stomach. It made her relax slowly but surely. Sakura took the glass and plopped down on her living room couch taking another sip. "The boy is in so much trouble when he gets home," she said to no one in particular. She set the glass down and slowly drifted to sleep upright on the couch.

It was warm, and soothing. The air around her smelled like the forest she had played in as a kid. Sakura smiled in her half-sleep as she stirred on the couch. She felt a warm hand drift over her cheek and she jumped, startled at the unexpected feeling. She sat up in a flash, immediately regretting it when she felt her entire world spin. She held her head in pain and groaned.

"How much did you drink," a sultry deep voice asked.

"Only two…" she moaned out as her world slowly focused. Sitting on his knees in front of her, staring her down with those deep charcoal eyes, was Itachi. His clothes where soaked through, sticking to his body outlining finely tuned muscles, and his hair was dripping wet. Sakura had to admit the view was amazing.

"How fast did you drink them," he asked.

"No more questions please, it hurts to think," she said as she tore her vision from his abs to his face. His beautifully sculpted face held so much, love, concern, and then she saw it. There was lust in his eyes too, he wanted her so very much, but his concern for her being just slightly intoxicated had taken over. "I promise I'm fine," Sakura whispered trying to get him to move closer to her. She hadn't realized it when she was angry for him being gone that she was really just overly worried. She was worried because she cared; she worried because she loved him more than her own life. "Kiss me, please," she said in a voice so low that she could barely hear herself. That didn't matter though, he saw the way her lips moved forming her words and there was no hesitation from him to fulfill her needy request.

He pressed his lips to hers softly as if he was afraid to harm her but it wasn't enough. She could feel her own inner monster awaken, wanting to be sated in its hunger. She pressed herself closer to him, he chuckled at her persistence.

"We really shouldn't do this while you are intoxicated," he said through the kiss.

"I'm not that intoxicated. Besides, the headache is fading. I'm starting to think you are my miracle drug."

"Well if you insist," he said with an ever growing smirk, "Then I will give you what you want." He quickly scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the familiar hallway. After dating for over a year this routine was like clockwork. One of them would go on a mission and the day they came back they would spend hours being together. He carried her, kissing her all the way, to the bedroom which they shared where he promptly kicked the door shut and placed her on the bed. Their furious lip lock never breaking as she pulled him closer to her.

"I want you now," she said, her voice soft.

"Then you shall have me," he said his voice thick with his lust. They pulled apart for a moment as he slipped his hands underneath her red shirt only to discover her breasts where not bound in any way. "Little tease," he whispered. She laughed at him, "Saving time." He torn the shirt off her body and let his nimble finger dance across her breasts making her sigh in content at his ministrations. It had been far too long since she felt this. He pinched her nipples making her jump, "And you call me a tease," she stated. "In that case, I'll tease you; make you want me more than you already do." She flipped him off of her so she straddled his hips. She slowly pulled off his shirt, keeping a smirk and evil glint in her eyes. She exposed his well sculpted body and grinned, she took her perfectly manicured nails and started at his chest and drug them downwards at a slow pace. When she reached his pant line she drug her fingers along the hem and in a circle on his stomach then went back up to retrace her pattern. He almost growled at her, "You really are a tease." She giggled, "Then do something about it."

He rolled over causing her to be underneath him, his hot wet mouth closed around her breast sucking softly. She moaned, it felt amazing and she could feel his warm body so close to her. Without any warning she heard him unzip his pants and slide them off. She felt him press himself against her clothed womanhood. She moaned lowly, he was hard and ready, he pressed himself against her again, then pulled away, imitating what would soon happen when he removed her pants.

"Do you want it," he asked, as if he needed to. She looked at him almost worried, sure they had done it before but there was always that little voice in the back of her head. "Do you," he asked again noticing her hesitation.

"Ah hell," she muttered as she crashed her lips into his. He took that as a yes and his hands went to her pant line but she was faster. She slipped off her pants and her underwear in one smooth move. "You're ready," he muttered. "Yes," she told him, wanting to feel him inside of her again. Her body was shaking with her own need. It may have been selfish of her, but she couldn't help it, he had that effect on her.

"I'm going to make you feel good," he told her as he lined himself up. "Guide me in," he told her. Her hand snaked in-between them and she felt his hard length, without hesitation she did as he asked. He pushed into her and she threw her head back, it hurt. Gosh it hurt more than it ever had, like a knife was being put into her. She moaned in pain, "Am I hurting you," he asked. She stuttered a yes, her hands fisted the bed sheets. "Do you want me to stop?" "No, I'm fine, don't stop," she ordered. "Wrap her arms around me," he told her, she did. He fully situated himself in her and then pulled back and pushed in. He repeated it again and again listening to her pained gasps, but she didn't tell him to stop. She was waiting for the pain to fade or for it to become too much to bare. The later happened first, "Stop," she gasped out. He quickly did, knowing it hurt her quite a bit for her to stop it. His stopping didn't register; she kept muttering stop, stop, stop. "It's okay, I stopped," he whispered as her body shook. It took a few more seconds for her to register his words. He grip on him tightened and he pulled out of her. Instantly she felt empty, unfulfilled, she wanted him back even if it hurt her.

He rolled till she was on top, "You control the pace, and make it to where it doesn't hurt." She nodded and let him back into her body. Slowly she rode him, this way it didn't hurt much to her surprise. "Oh god," she muttered. That's when he knew, she was okay, and it didn't hurt her anymore. "Control your pace," he told her again. She bounced a little faster letting her own pleasure be heard. She worked it up till she was bouncing steady, her head tilted back as she felt him go inside her again and again. She heard him voice his pleasure, "So good," he told her. Then he thrust up into her surprising her more than ever, she let out a loud moan. "Again," she said. He obliged, lifting his lower regions off the bed, this made her ride him harder, faster than she ever had. They had found a way for it to reach new levels of ecstasy. Her eyes closed completely enjoying the feeling. His hands found her most sensitive part as she rode him and he pressed it hard. She screamed, it was overwhelming, he knew that scream, the scream that she wanted more. It was the scream only he had ever heard, so he touched her again, making her loose her balance. She tilted to the side and he used that to his advantage flipping her to the bottom taking control. He thrust into her again and again making her say his name over and over again. "More, more, more," she begged. Itachi continued harder and faster, grunting at the effort it took to satisfy both of them. He wanted to give her everything he could, to hear her scream his name as she finished.

"Sakura," he growled out her name, low and strong.

"I'm almost there," she gasped out.

He sent her over the edge when he touched her little bundle of nerves one last time. She hollered his name as her climax overtook her. She sighed in content as he too rode out his finish. He collapsed next to her, gasping for breath. She turned to her side laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tight keeping her naked body close to his.

"I love you, Itachi."

"And I love you, Sakura."


End file.
